To date, the transfer of digital content between devices via various networks has become a frequent practice. Generally, such a transfer involves a client device requesting (e.g. via a purchase, etc.) digital content, and the digital content being transferred to the client device in response to the request. Unfortunately, there are currently no available techniques for ensuring receipt of the digital content by devices requesting the same.
For example, validation that the digital content was sent to the requesting devices has traditionally only been provided, but not that the digital content was actually received by the requesting devices. This inability to verify receipt of the digital content has resulted in much inefficiency. Just by way of example, refunds for the digital content have customarily been provided simply upon request by the client devices, as a result of the inability to determine whether the refund was requested due to the client devices unsuccessfully receiving the digital content versus the users of such client devices no longer wanting the digital content, not knowing how to use the digital content, etc. As another example, techniques for verifying the client device and/or user which has the digital content have been non-existent. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.